Order of the Black Harvest
Who are we? We are a collective of Warlocks, brought together by a common purpose: to spread the wealth of knowledge between us, and to seek out the powers of our defeated enemies. We come from across Azeroth, as individuals part of diverse, and sometimes conflicting, organizations. But as Warlocks, we come together as one. Mission The Order of the Black Harvest is a non-guild cross-faction organization that seeks to build upon the mission of the Council, and bring Warlocks from across Azeroth to a place where fel-users can safely meet without fear of persecution in order to exchange ideas, trade exotic or illegal goods, and discuss magical theories. It is also a community that transcends the political divisions of other organizations, in pursuit of a higher goal of mutual cooperation. History of the Order The Order was founded with the desire to continue the work of the Council of the Black Harvest, and the work started by Mogrud with the Order of the Veiled Eye. Then a Warlock of the Kirin Tor, Salazar Demes, and Karthys Sorrowsong of the Blackbriar Consortium, sent out letters via imp to Warlocks across Azeroth, calling them to the place where the Veiled Eye once met, in order to rekindle the prospect of having a unified Warlock community that transcended factions and their politics. Then they, together with Astoreth Duskflame and Cladriah Felweaver, formed the founding Council of the Order, in order to usher it into a new era for the collective betterment of all Warlock-kind. They met for the first time on July 17th, 2016 at 9 bells, undergoing the first Induction Ceremony, thereby binding themselves to the Order as brothers and sisters. Ranks Acolyte Acolytes are initiated members of the Order who are just starting their journey down the Left-Hand Path. They may presently have a mentor, and/or may be seeking mentors through the Harvest to help further their education. It is true that acolytes are often among the younger members of the group, but it is unwise to judge any warlock’s prowess by their appearance. Invoker Invokers are those members of the Order who are proficient and confident in their skills as a Warlock. They have most likely moved on from their master and now conduct independent study and research (though many still look to their mentors for advice, and in especially good relationships, may even work together with them as partners). This is considered the “professional” rank and is where most warlocks will stay for the majority of their careers. In order to become an Invoker, you must get a current Invoker to sponsor you. If one decides to sponsor you, make sure not to disappoint! Master Master warlocks are those who have gone above and beyond the ambitions of most members, and who stand as examples to others of the Order of the Black Harvest. They have demonstrated their virtuosity in the Art and their adeptness at leading their fellows. They wield the great power they possess responsibly, and command respect from all around them. Masters are chosen based on their dedication to the Black Harvest, their personality and also their skills at roleplaying. In order to become a Master, one must put their character through a Master Trial! Grandmaster The Grandmasters are those few who have demonstrated skill above and beyond the rest, as well as demonstrated clear dedication to the advancement of the Order as a whole. Together, they are its leaders. They are the ultimate arbiters of discipline and decide the direction of the group. Grimoire of the Black Harvest The sacred grimoire of the Order serves many purposes within the Black Harvest, including as the official register of all its members. The book itself seeps chaos and is incapable of being still at any single moment. Bound in chains when not in use, chaos flows from its pages as it is tasked with containing some of the Harvest's most powerful and darkest spells. During each initiation, the chains come undone and it opens to the last signed page. A single quill appears and rests upon the page, though little known to anyone else that it is an extension of the grimoire itself. All those who sign their name to the dark book imbue it with an imprint of their soul. Always connected to them, their names would glow should they ever break the Code. But of course, it is not limited only to this use, though no Grandmaster would reveal what those other uses can be. The Code # The bonds made by the Order are to take precedence over any unnecessary violence, and as such, we seek peace among each other whenever possible. # No fighting other members during meetings. # Keep a respectful silence if you do not have the floor, as time is limited as it is. # Do not summon an unbound demon before, during, or after meetings. Furthermore, no member shall summon anything that they cannot dismiss on their own. # No presentation is allowed that affects others without their consent, regardless of the precautions of the presenter. # You may not kill another member of the Order who is in good standing unless they have been condemned by the Order, in self-defense, or on the battlefield. # You are bound by an oath of secrecy, and may not share any information with those outside of the Order, including all knowledge shared among our members, including the time and place of the meetings. # Promotion within the Order is earned through demonstration of skill, dedication, and contribution to the collective whole. # Grievances between members shall not be brought to the table unless it is believed to be a threat to the group as a whole. You may settle your grievances as you wish, so long as it does not break the Code. # Apprentices are not to be given names of those who attend the meetings nor are they to be told the location of the meetings. The exception is for apprentices that attend the meetings themselves. Furthermore, apprentices will ultimately be held accountable for their own actions. If they spread information or break any other rules, they will be punished accordingly. # Any and all groups that wish to ally themselves with the Order must be brought before the Council, in order to assess their intentions and discuss their reasons. # All those who attend the meetings of the Order of the Black Harvest are bound to the rules of the Code. It is the duty of all members to enforce the rules. # As a member of the Order, being caught openly doing deeds in service to the Legion, the Hammer, or the Cult of the Damned is punishable by death. Recruitment The Order of the Black Harvest is open to all warlocks of various inclinations who one way or another found themselves traveling down the Left-Hand Path. For direct questions, you may contact Gazoreth via Discord, at Salazar#7354. Recruitment starts with the application on our website, after which you'll be invited to join the Discord. At this point, you are an Initiate, and will not have access to our IC channel until you are formally inducted and take the oath. Once you are inducted you become an Acolyte, and proceed to rank up from there. At this point you are considered a full member of the Order.Category:Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Warlocks Category:Black Harvest Category:Order of the Black Harvest